


9:51 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Frowning, Supergirl flew into a creature and saved the preacher's life.





	9:51 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

Frowning, Supergirl flew into a creature and saved the preacher's life after she recalled him refusing to mention her breaking curfew earlier.

THE END


End file.
